legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Pinkie Pie
"YOU PINKIE PROMISED!!" ''- Pinkie Pie '''Pinkie Pie' a is character from the My Little Pony universe. Only one word can tell you everything about this pony: Random. While she may do a bunch of random and sometimes stupid things that can annoy people and other ponies she is a super nice pony and is always there for her friends like Twilight, Fluttershy, Bender, Skipper and King Julian. But if you make her a Pinkie Promise, do NOT break it, or she will become a danger to you! Best Friends: Twilight Sparkle, Bender, Skipper, King Julian and Mabel Pines Worst Enemy: Discord Her theme song The Grand Summer Season Trek Pinkie Pie like all her friends was abducted, mind-raped an attacked by Discord who kept them under wraps til the very end where he sicced them to attack Twilight's other friends using jealousy to his own means. She was brought back to normal by of all characters King Julien who then jumped on her back and she with her friends put an end to Discord's plans. Pinkie Pie is friends with all of her fellow ponies especially Twilight and Rainbow Dash who she hangs very frequently despite her differences from them both Pinkie Pie is introduced to and goes to Slade's wedding with Bender and Co. We learn she has a crush on and loves King Julien (Who knew?) And she does this when defending him when he says Genital Warts at the wedding. Totally Mobian Spies Pinkie Pie then joins Bender, Skipper, King Julian and the B Team like her friends whether it's to have fun or stop evil she will enjoy. She is very fun loving and she was the only one who enjoyed King Julian's crazy driving while everyone was complaining. Pinkie Pie and King Julian then meet King Dedede and Escargoon ala crashing into the castle, they walk through and hear a murder done by Anton Chigurh and the two try to confront him but he leaves. Pinkie Pie will encounter Anton Chigurh a few times in the story and gradually will learn his previous crimes. She is helping her friends with Bender's explosive candy plans alongside Julian and then tags with them again when they go looking for a possible next place for heart #3. Of Course with Julian she agrees to go look around New York City because Julian is a fool for cute ponies. Pinkie then helps her friends fight the Changelings and gets abducted due to being outnumbered. But she is saved by Django, Finn and Profion due to a crashing plane. Pinkie then helps Twilight and the rest stop Ghetsis and save the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Pinkie Pie then goes with Julian and Q to find a Christmas Tree. Of course she and Julian cause a panic when they cut down the big tree and get chased by the cops. Bender and Skipper save them though. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Pinkie Pie returns and joins back with Bender, Skipper, King Julian, Twilight and the others to stop Discord again. But also Sigma is involved, which doesn't stop her from helping them. Pinkie helps in all the ways she can while fortunately not pissing anyone off with her happy hyper attitude LOTM Next Gen Island Tour Pinkie is among those captured by BlackGarurumon and she is attacked by Baron Zemo as she fines nothing fun about they have to do. Spike, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy are all captured again after escaping by Loki, Wesker and the Smoking Man. They also take out Celestia and throw them all in purgatory after noting they're powerless. Future Warfare LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Relationships Twilight Sparkle Pinkie Pie's main foil among her friends is Twilight Sparkle. Pinkie has a hard time understanding Twilight's more logical feelings of things and seriousness in general. Pinkie and Twilight have worked together a lot of times most notably during the case of the baked goods on the train, Where Pinkie played Sherlock to Twilight's Watson. Rainbow Dash Her partner in pranking others is one way to put her relationship. These two are rather close despite their personalities. She worries about Rainbow Dash occasionally in unhealthy ways such as in the episode Gilda the Griffon where she stalked Dash ala Pepe Le Pew Applejack Not so much is know about her relationship to Applejack Rarity Not so much is known about her relationship to Rarity Fluttershy If there's one pony Pinkie Pie won't prank, it's Fluttershy because of her sensitivity. Pinkie is sympathetic to Fluttershy's problems and tries to help her although one time she tried it backfired with Fluttershy becoming a totally aggressive pony. They are probably the cutest ponies to many and are nicer than almost any of them, King Julian One of Pinkie Pie's best friends is King Julian himself. She is one of the few who is never annoyed by Julian's antics and often joins him when he decides to act nuts. Julian often rides her like a pony and she is always glad to oblige. Pinkie and Julian also love pulling pranks on others and saying random things. Bender Alongside Twilight, her leader in situations is the robot himself. Pinkie and Bender share many things in common such as their randomness, their love to cook and their love to PARTY. Pinkie does view Bender sometimes as too aggressive and mean at times. Bender views her as too hyper and crazy. Regardless of this they learn to accept this about each other as they are on the same side Skipper Like Twilight, Skipper is a foil to Pinkie Pie. Skipper regards Pinkie as a female ringtail due to her randomness and insanity and would like to leave Pinkie behind just ringtail. Pinkie thinks Skipper is too wound up and needs to relax as opposed to the whole paranoia thing. Pinkie Pie though does consider Skipper a great leader and respects his way of seeing things Caboose Pinkie Pie and Caboose pretty much share the same traits, primarily being random. However, the only difference is that Pinkie is random from happiness and fun and Caboose is random because he's completely divorced from reality (most likely from his possession by Omega during Season 2 of Red vs. Blue). Ellis TBA Allies and enemies Friends: Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Spike, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Django, Jorgen, Marceline, Ice King, Finn, Frida, Princess Bubblegum, Sagat, Stan Smith, Sari Sumdac, Flame Princess, Mandark, Snake, Princess Morbucks, Brick, Butch, Q, Falco, Ahsoka, Profion, Kitty Katswell, Sandy Cheeks, Lucario, Meta Knight, Luigi, Meowth, Jack O' Lanturn, Big Boss, SHining Armor, Princess Candence, Alex, Asami Sato, Lizbeth, Edd, Eddy, Brain, Pinky, Frost, Merlida, Sam, Clover, Jazz Pants, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon, Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines, Protoman Master Chief, Cortana, Solidus Snake, Jill Valentine, Hellboy, Zuko, Cammy, Zoe TrentZoe Trent,Wander Jack Sparrow, Obi-Wan, Atomic Betty, Sally Acorn , Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Katara, Hiccup, Astrid, Danny Phantom, Tak, Jimmy Neutron , Spyro, Cynder, Sparx , El Tigre, , Mushu, Sherry Birkin, Megaman , Roll,The Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Balthazar Blake, Phantom R, Starfire, Axel, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost, Michael Caboose, Ellis Enemies: Nightmare Moon, Queen Chrysalis, Vilgax and his allegiance, Iron Queen and her Syndicate, Anton Chigurh, the Dystopia League Gallery pinkie pie 11.png pinkie pie 12.png pinkie pie 13.png pinkie pie 14.png pinkie pie 15.png pinkie pie 16.png pinkie pie 17.png pinkie pie 18.png pinkie pie 19.png pinkie pie 29.png pinkie pie 28.png pinkie pie 27.png pinkie pie 26.png pinkie pie 25.png pinkie pie 24.png pinkie pie 23.png pinkie pie 22.png pinkie pie 21.png pinkie pie 20.png pinkie pie 35.png pinkie pie 34.png pinkie pie 33.png pinkie pie 32.png pinkie pie 31.png pinkie pie 30.png pinkie cheerful.gif pinkie excited.jpg pinkie happy.jpg Pinkie_Pie_squeeing_S4E18.png pinkie-pie.png Pinkie-Pie-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-29317590-776-1030.png Comic issue 57 Alicorn Pinkie Pie.png|Alicorn Pinkie Pie Flurry Heart latched onto Pinkie's eyeball S6E1.png Season 8 promo image - Pinkie Pie freaking out.jpg Videos Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Random characters that pop out of nowhere and annoy Johnathan Tangelo for no apparent reason Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Members of the B Team Category:Chaotic Good Category:Non Humans Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Characters that hail from the My Little Pony Universe Category:Meme Characters Category:Funniest Characters Category:Major Members of the B Team Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Sixth In Command Category:Animals Category:Videos Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:The B Crew Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:King Julian and Pinkie Pie Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters taken by The Entity Category:Girlfriends Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Love Interests of Julian Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Enemies of The Pete Alliance Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Members of Task Force 142 Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Andrea Libman Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Members of Team Ironhide Category:Sibling Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters favorite by Tigerman531 Category:Characters The4everreival is Neutral towards Category:Characters TheNightKing is Neutral towards Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Characters favorite by FrederikPrime17 Category:Blood Gulch Red Team Category:Pranksters Category:Crystal Empire's Army Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Characters Daveg502 is neutral towards Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Shannon Chan-Kent Category:Girly Girl Category:Character in Protectors of the Multi-Universe Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90 Category:Members of The K Team Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Characters hailing from the Hasbro Universe Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tara Strong Category:Ungulates Category:Characters who break the 4th wall Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization